Mating season
by Seeha
Summary: Hichigo has been bugging Ichigo to mate with him, Ichigo gives in and does, but now he's stuck with Hichigo, even though he wants Rukia. slight love triangle. Future rape, bondage, and other yaoi couples in later chapers. Main couple: Hichi/Ichi, with slight Ichi/Rukia.
1. Chapter 1

Snow floated slowly down onto the ground, and buildings of Karakura town. Hichigo sat on his King's bed watching the snowflakes that fell on the window melt, only to be replaced by new. He glanced at Ichigo who had his pencil eraser in his mouth, glaring at the math problem. The hollow suddenly grinned getting up and standing behind him.

"Oh King," He cooed, bending down close to his ear. "Guess what time it is." Ichigo swatted him away "I've told you a thousand times, no." He growled.

It was hollow mating season, every winter for the past 2 years Hichigo has pestered Ichigo night and day trying to get him to mate with him.

"Come on just cause we mate doesn't mean we're actually mates." He purred nibbling the strawberry's ear. The Shinigami jumped, his cheeks slightly turning pink.

"Don't!" He snapped, swatting at him again. Hichigo grabbed both of his wrists, leaning close. "Just this once," He grinned, suddenly "Or are you scared?" he taunted, a challenge glinting in his eyes.

Ichigo bristled, "I'm not scared!" he tried jerking his wrists away, but Hichigo tightened his grip on them pulling him closer. "Prove it." his smile was now gone as he said those words. A silence filled the air for a few moments. "...Just this once, then you'll leave me alone right?" Ichigo asked. Hichigo smiled a Cheshire cat smile. "Oh course."

Another silence. "...Fine, but be quick-." He was cut off by a pair of pale lips smashing themselves onto his own. He gasped in surprise stumbling back into his desk. Hichigo took that opportunity to slip his tongue into the strawberry's mouth, exploring the wet cavern. Ichigo couldn't help but let a small moan out as the hollow's tongue played with his own. Sensing the teen's need for air, Hichigo pulled away. Then smirked, lifted Ichigo up, hands cupping the teens ass, as he carried him to the bed laying him down then getting in between his legs.

Ichigo blushed feeling the hollow's harding erection against his own, through both layers of clothing. Hichigo smirked at the teen's blush, suddenly groping him.

"Someone's hard." He teased, lifting Ichigo's shirt off licking his lips at the tanned, slightly toned body.

Ichigo growled, "Just hurry up." Hichigo slipped, off the black t-shirt he borrowed then undid both their pants, throwing them to an unknown area on the floor. Slowly pumping the orange haired teens member, Ichigo moaned gripping the sheets in both hands.

Hichigo looked around for anything he could use as lubrication. _I don't want my King to walk around like he just got a stick shoved up his ass...though that would be funny_ smirking, he spat onto his hand, rubbing the saliva rubbed it onto his member.

"Ya ready King?" He purred, positioning himself. Before the teen could even nod or reply. Hichigo had thrust into him buried to the hilt in his virgin entrance. Ichigo cried out in pain, walls tightening around the organ. Hichigo grabbed Ichigo's manhood, stroking it slowly, his other hand playing with a perk, pink nipple. Hoping to distract from the pain.

"M-move." the Shinigami whispered, in a slightly demanding tone.

The hollow smirked "As you wish King." He purred the word King. Before pulling out, and then slamming into his willing uke.

"Ahh~! H-Hichigo~!" Ichigo saw stars as Hichigo slammed into his prostate.  
"P-please more~!" He begged. Hichigo immediately obliged continuing to aim his thrusts to hit, his prostate. "I-I'm so close!~" Ichigo wrapped his arms around Hichigo's neck buring his head in between his shoulder and neck.

_Me too_ his thrusts began more forceful, falling out of rhythm. "Cυm for me King," He cupped Ichigo's chin, looking into Ichigo's eyes. Smirking. "I want to see that handsome face of yours cυmming."

That did it for Ichigo. He saw a flash of white as he came, hard. "Hichigo~!" He screamed, collapsing on his bed in a panting mess.

_Good thing the family's out..._ he thought absent mindedly. As he drifted into a dreamless slumber.

Hichigo watched the remaining cυm leak out of the strawberry. Before laying, beside him pulling the covers over him and Ichigo.

"Now you can never leave me." He whispered, into the teen's ear, then disappeared back into Ichigo's inner world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.**

Ichigo woke up to sunlight blazing from the outside right onto his eyes. Stupid sun- he jerked in pain as he tried sitting up.

_What the hell_?! He thought trying again, but pain coursed through his lower half "Damn it." He growled to himself. He heard his closet door slide open. "Is something wrong, Ichigo?" He heard Rukia's voice ask, he replied "Yeah I'm fine."

He laid his head on his pillow looking at her. Her hair was slightly ruffled most of it falling into front of her eyes. Instead of the usual of wearing his sister's pajamas Ichigo had gotten her a pair of bunny ones, it was a little big for her petite frame; it hung baggily and occasionally had one side falling more than the other side. Just as he was about to ignore the pain and stand up, but then he quickly laid back down.

Sit damn it I'm naked! His cheeks flared a deep pink. Rukia gave him a strange look "Are you alright Ichigo?"

He laughed sheepishly, "What makes you think that something's wrong? I feel perfectly fine,"

"Well your face is turning pink." She stated, starting to climb off her bed.

_If she comes over here she'll know I'm naked_! "Hey uh Rukia how about we go out for breakfast this morning I know a small little café not far from here."

Her foot stopped before it stepped onto the floor. She had this slight surprise in her eyes, but it quickly vanished.

"Sure I'll get dressed quick, then I'll meet you out there."

"Alright" he agreed nodding, when she slid the door he immediately scrambled out of bed, hurrying over to his dresser, he grabbed a pair of boxers, then a pair clean jeans (hopefully) from the floor. Just as he was slipping on his t-shirt Rukia opened the door.

"You ready?" She was wearing a black long sleeve and black tights. Ichigo gave her a concerned look "Are you sure you won't be cold." He asked.

"Yeah you said it's not far, I'll be fine." She replied looking him in the eyes. Swallowing the blush that threatened to reappear, he grabbed his coat then followed her out the door and into the cold. They walked in silence, _Come on say something it's just Rukia…._

**Yeah just little Rukia who's playing with yer little heart. **A voice cackled.

Ichigo slightly jumped, then recognized the hollow's voice.

_Damn it hollow I thought we agreed that you'll leave me alone,_ he growled back, in his head.

**I'll never leave**, the teen suddenly felt something cold swipe against his the shell of his ear, he jumped, _Did that bastard just licked me_?! He wiped the wet trail that was left behind.

"Listen just leave me alone, alright."

"Excuse me?" Rukia slightly snapped.

Damn it, "Nothing, come on there's the-." He was cut off by sudden screams of alarm and fear rang through the air as well as a loud crash.

Rukia immediately tensed "Hollow?" Ichigo asked, tensing as well "Gee I wonder what gave it away," she gave him the 'you're an dumbass' look before running ahead.

**Smooth one King** Hichigo's voice taunted. Ichigo pictured himself slapping that stupid grin he knew would be on the hollow's face before running after Rukia.

Running behind a nearby tree, he unzipped his jacket letting it fall to the ground, as well as a hidden Kon who was stuffed into one of the teen's jackets. The lion's head popped out of the packet waving his little paws around.

"Hey be careful! You're carrying precious-"

Ichigo grabbed him "Shut the hell up," He shoved his hand down the stuffed animal's throat groping for the small green pill. "Where are ya you little-" he felt the pill brush against his fingertips gently, pulling it out he swallowed it quickly feeling his shinigami pull away from his body.

Quickly giving himself a quick look over he ran in the direction of the screams. Just as he rounded the corner, a hollow that resembled a snake with arms threw a nearby hot-dog stand hitting him square in the chest.

Ichigo pushed off the cart, (along with a few hot-dogs) then sat up, the hollow's mask was flat but were a nose should have been it was pointed and long, and it's mouth was stuck in a permanent smile as it cackled. The teen rubbed his head, glaring at the hollow angrily.

"Now you're gonna-!" he was cut off as the hollow suddenly screamed in pain, the center of his mask suddenly cracked up, a hand popping right out of it, the hollow thrashed and withered, it's shriek becoming louder and louder.

The hand moved forehand bending at the wrist and grabbed the edge of the hollow's mask, the hand squeezed, fingers forcing the mask from the hollow's skin, cracks spread throughout the mask as it was torn off. Ichigo stood staring eyes wide in surprise, the hollow, disappeared with a final wail, the sound ringing through the air, the teen's chocolate brown eyes narrowed at the man standing before him, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

Grimmjow smirked widely, and purred "Long time no see Ichigo,"

* * *

** AN: I know this chapters kinda short T.T But there'll be more in the next.**


	3. Chapter 3

**for those you noticed the snow and then the hot dog machine, wondered why I had that, was because its spring right now, and it's kinda snowing. And the other day I saw a hot dog guy with his little cart in the cities. But yeah ^^ Enjoy**

Grimmjow smirked as the Shinigami's eyes blazed with anger and annoyance.

Ichigo bristled. "Why are are you here, Grimmjow?" he spat out his name as if it were poison.

Grimmjow just merely chuckled, taking a step closer to Ichigo. "I was just wandering through town, when I see a little Shinigami getting his ass kicked by such a weak hollow."

Ichigo bristled even more. "Shut up, Grimmjow! He just caught me off.."

Grimmjow snorted, then laughed. "Yeah, with hot dogs."

"Shut up Grimmjow!" Ichigo snarled, this day just kept getting worse and worse, first he woke up with his ass hurting like hell, his breakfast date with Rukia failed, and now Grimmjow.

Gritting his teeth, he glared at Grimmjow as the Sexta continued to laugh. "I have better things than to deal with you today, Grimmjow," turning he his back to him, he stalked away.

Grimmjow continued laughing, then suddenly a delicious aroma filled his nose. It smelled better than anything he'd ever smelt before; it made his mouth water, and blood go straight to his groin. His skin started getting hot, making his skin shine slightly from sweat. But despite the uncomfortable heat Grimmjow felt a weird feeling of pleasure.

_Why am I getting so fucking hard a-and hot_?!

He sniffed the air, frustratingly trying to find the source of the scent, it smelled sweet like sugar, but mostly it smelt like fresh, strawberries. Grimmjow glared straight at the back of Ichigo's head, it was coming straight from the Shinigami. The panther in him stirred wildly, and excitedly as the source of the aroma was found.

He felt something something growing from his back and from his head _Oh shit_ reaching he rubbed the furry cat ears that had grown from his head, then pulled down his pants alittle bit releasing a panther like blue tail.

_Why does this always happen_?! Grimmjow growled, every year during spring Grimmjow grew a cat tail and ears, and he didn't know why that's what drove him insane. The scent flooded his scenes again, bringing him out of his angered thoughts, and back into warm blissful pleasure.

But the more Grimmjow smelt the more he was losing his self-control, his cock was straining painfully against his pants, wanting to be released.

_Why does he smell so fucking good_?! the scent was driving him crazy, he couldn't take it anymore.

He lunged at Ichigo, wrapping his arm around his neck his forearm slamming into Ichigo's Adam's apple, the strawberry made a chocked, gagging noise as his back was slammed into the Sexta's muscular, buff chest.

Ichigo coughed wildly, "G-Grimmjow? What the hell are you doing?!" his only reply was the sound of Grimmjow inhaling deeply.

_What the fuck is he doing_?! Ichigo squirmed harder as he felt, the Espada's nose bury itself into his bright orange locks. Ichigo felt one of the older man's hands wrap around his waist and start groping him.

Blushing a beet red, Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's hand with both of his, trying to pry the groping hand form his southern regions.

"Quit struggling or it's gonna be painful," the 6th growled nipping the Shinigami's earlobe with his teeth, his sharp canines pinching slightly.

_Does he mean-_!? Ichigo gulped, his mind betraying him with different images and sizes of Grimmjow's cock. _Goddamn it_! his face blushed even redder.

What they both didn't know was that Rukia was watching the them from a tree branch right above them. Rukia didn't even bother leaving her Gigai, she knew Ichigo could handle a hollow of that power, or so she thought anyway.

_Guess I have to save Ichigo once again_, sighing she pulled off her boot and held it right over Grimmjow's head, ready to drop it but then stopped when she noticed a hand massaging Ichigo's groin. _Grimmjow's...He's not trying to kill_ _Ichigo_... she staring jaw slightly open and eyes wide, _Please tell me Ichigo didn't_! her boot slipped out of her grasp as her fingers loosened.

The boot fell hitting Grimmjow squared in the middle of his head.

"Ow!" Grimmjow yelped, more in surprise than in pain, seeing his chance Ichigo ripped Grimmjow's arm from his throat and stumbled out of his reach.

Forgetting about the boot attack already, Grimmjow growled already advancing toward Ichigo, who back away as Grimmjow got closer.

Rukia sweat dropped _I guess I'll have to use something stronger than a boot to stop Grimmjow.._.

Closing her eyes, she pictured Grimmjow then murmured a single word quietly.

"Neru,"

Grimmjow froze suddenly in mid-step, his eyes went wide for a moment but then started drooping slowly, his movements became more sluggish as he continued to try and lift his feet, but they became heavier and heavier until each one felt like a cement block tied to his feet.

Unable to even walk anymore, Grimmjow tripped over his own feet and landed right on his face.

"Whew thanks Rukia," Ichigo said, hoarsely, rubbing his throat.

She didn't say anything, the little shingami picked up her boot, placing it on her foot, face was calm but yet a worried look to it. It made Ichigo uncomfortable knowing something was wrong with her.

"Hey," Ichigo said, softly "Is every-" **SMACK**! Rukia slapped Ichigo before he could even finish his sentence, "Ow! What was that for?!" He shouted in surprise.

"Because-!" she stopped, "Ichigo...Did you and your hollow have sex?" she looked him right in the eyes as, Ichigo felt a shiver go up his spine, as she reminded him of the previous night.

"Well..." He rubbed the back of his head nervously, his face turning a slight pink. "Yeah, but it didn't mean anything, I swear to God!" he reassured.

"...Ichigo..." she looked down, then back up into his eyes "We need to talk," her face was stern as she turned her back to him and started walking.

_Did I do something wrong_? Ichigo couldn't stop the cold feeling that started growing in his chest,_ Something probably just happened_ ignoring the cold feeling he followed Rukia.

* * *

"Ichigo take a seat please," Rukia said sitting on his bed.

Swiveling his computer chair around, he sat down elbows resting on his knees. "Did something happen Rukia?" she didn't say anything for a few moments, her eyes glued to the floor, then she looked up.

"Remember what I asked you earlier?"

Ichigo thought for a minute then shook his head, she sighed "Did you and your hollow have sex?" Ichigo's cheeks blushed a light pink.

"Y-yeah, but it was just a one time thing," he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Ichigo there's something you need to know," her paused for a moment taking a deep breath, "You and your hollow are now mates."

...Silence...Ichigo just stared at her "...Come again,"

The little Shinigami face-palmed "Looks like I have to get the picture book out," she stood up, grabbing her bag, looking through it.

"Ugg!" the strawberry groaned, "Don't get the picture book out, I don't need it," His voice had a hint of whine to it.

"Well too bad," sitting now crisscross on the floor, and she opened the book "This bunny is you Ichigo," she pointed to a white bunny with what looked orange grass on top of his head, "And this one's your hollow," she pointed to a pure white bunny next to his, it's eyes looking more like demon's eyes then bunny's. "Now when hollow, and Arrancar mate during the spring," she flipped to the next page to where Hollow-bunny was mounted onto Ichi-Bunny.

"They mate for life, you can never get rid of them unless one of you two die,"

"So wait, if I decided to go out with someone, I wouldn't be able to?" he asked.

"Bingo, if you do then your mate will probably kill whoever you're eyeing,"

The strawberry gulped, "Well it doesn't count with me and Hichigo, right?"

"You named it?" she gave him a skeptical look.

"Well I didn't want to keep calling him hollow, I at least wanted to give him a name."

She gave him another strange look "Anyway, even if you're a Shinigami, you two are still mates," the flipped to the next page to where hollow-bunny and Ichi-bunny, were at what looked liked a cemetery.

Ichigo sweat-dropped "I get everything else but why are we at a cemetery?"

"It's not a cemetery it's a wedding!" she growled, slightly, then drew a bunch of flowers and hearts around Hollow-bunny and Ichi-bunny

_Still looks like a cemetery..._"Then why was Grimmjow groping me earlier?"

"When you mate your scent, enhances, allowing every hollow and Arrancar to know you've been mated with. But that won't stop them, they'll keep trying to mate with you whether you want to or not."

Ichigo stared at her with a blank look, she sighed "Long story short, you can be raped or even gang-banged," Ichigo rubbed his temples, _This can't be happenin_g getting up from his chair, he flopped stomach first into his bed.

There was a long silence "...You ok Ichigo?" Rukia asked, concern filling her tone.

_No I'm not..._ "Yeah I just need to rest..." he turned his back to her.

She stared at him for a moment but then went to her closet, shutting the door quietly.

clenching his fist and teeth, the teen snorted _I won't let this get to me_, squeezing his eyes shut, he buried his head into his pillow. _We will never be mates. Never_.

**Whew finally, enjoy :) I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Grimmjow's point of view**

I leaned against my shower wall, warm water sprinkling onto my face, I growled gritting my teeth as I pumped my cock.

_"Ahh Grimmjow!"_ that stupid Shinigami's moan echoed in my ear.

I could practically feel that nice, tight ass around my cock as I pounded into him, "Ahh~ Grimmjow!" his honey sweet voice got higher and higher, I could practically taste his climax. My balls felt heavier as I felt my own release approaching, my panther tail twitch violently, my ears laid back against my head as I growled louder, as I started panting heavily.

"Shit," I swore loudly, as white shot all over my hand then down the drain. I closed my eyes as I continued to stroke myself softly.

_"Ahh~!"_ Ichigo's voice rang loudly in a beautiful melody, as I felt his insides constrict even tighter around me, his cum splattering onto his stomach a few landing on his face. I could feel my cock already hardening again as his tongue flicked out licking the cum from his lips.

_"Taste pretty good..."_ the strawberry's voice was replaced by a quiet, but yet cold voice still laced with lust, instead of Ichigo underneath me it was Ulquiorra!

"Holy shit," I jerked up my eyes wide as I panted even louder rubbing my eyes, _that did not just happen!_ I thought standing up, turning off the shower. Opening the door, wrapping a towel around my waist and headed back into my room, cold air met my warm skin and I shivered, throwing on a pair of boxers then flopping stomach first onto my bed.

_I need to fuck someone..._ I buried my head into the pillow frustrated as I felt my arousal growing again, Ichigo flashed through my mind. My ears perked, allowing myself to think of the Shinigami, that's when I came to a conclusion, I am gonna fuck Ichigo, even if I have to rape him.

**Ichigo's point of view**

This morning was total and complete **hell**, literally. Hollows were all over me today, grabbing me and rubbing my privates, some even almost succeeded in ripping my clothes off. I needed help and there was only one person who might be able to.

"Urahara!" I called banging on the shop's door, no answer "Hey open up!" I banged even harder my knuckles starting to hurt. I stopped waiting for a minute and when no one answered I raised my hand to knock again until it cracked open, Ururu's head poking out.

"Oh hi Ichigo," she spoke quietly, looking up at me with big purple eyes.

"Hey, is Urahara here?" I asked, looking behind her into the shop.

"Yeah," she opened the door wider for me stepping to the side, "I'll go tell him you're here," she shut the door behind me then scurried away, disappearing into another room. A few moments later Urahara walked out, fanning himself with a fan and smiling.

"Long no see Ichigo," he greeted "How's every-,"

"Listen I don't have time for chitchat ok," I snapped slightly, cutting him off "I need your help."

His friendly smile disappeared, then he leaned back against the counter, "What do ya need help with?"

"I I.." I stopped my face red with embarrassment "I..mated with my inner hollow and now all these hollows are coming onto me, do you have something that'll you know-"

"Keep them away." he finished for me.

I nodded "Yeah,"

His smile returned "I'll go check if I have anything but don't get to excited," he turned opening a door and disappearing.

I leaned against the wall laying my head back,_ I hate you..._

**Aww you don't mean that**, that bastard's voice snickered in my head.

_Oh but I do, I knew I shouldn't have trusted you_.

**So you did** **trust me **I felt his breath right against my earlobe, as I tried to correct myself.

_I-I that's not what I meant!_ I rubbed temples angrily.

His tongue licked my neck slowly, I couldn't help but shiver a fire burning slowly in my southern regions, _What's_ _happening to me_? the fire burned more, sweat dotting my skin as I panted heavily.

_Oh you'll see my little Strawberry_ he cooed in my ear, causing the fire to burn even brighter.

I clenched my fists trying to relax and calm down, but it was impossible the fire seemed to spread throughout my body, I panted and whimpered quietly as my dick strained painfully against my pants. Sweat slid down the side of my face, it was getting so hot, I tugged at my clothes wanting to take them off but yet I couldn't.

"I think I found-"

"I got to go!" I ran out my vision blurring as I ran down the sidewalk, people stared at me strangely as I bolted past them but I ignored them. I felt hollows grabbing at my clothes trying to pull me to them, whispering dirty things they'd do to me.

It was so tempting to just let them, but I freed myself from them and continued running. The hollow's seemed worse than they were earlier this morning. They seemed excited or something. My eyes watered as my cheeks burned a dark red, I could smell him, I knew it was my hollow don't ask how I could even tell it was him or even how I could smell him when I was still blocks away from home. I closed my eyes which probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, because next thing I knew, I collided with something with a loud **OOMPH** I fell right onto of him.

"Sorry sir," I scrambled off him ready to run again until the stranger grabbed my wrist.

"First you knock me over and now you're just gonna leave," a familiar voice growled.

"Ugg ok I'm sorry Grimmjow but I really have to go," I said quickly, trying to pull my hand quickly.

"That's the thing, Ichigo we need to talk," his grip tightened slightly as he leaned back against a car.

"If you need to talk, make it quick" I snapped, suddenly I was yanked forward into the older man's chest. "G-Grimmjow what-"

"Shut up," he purred into my ear licking it slowly. "You've gone into heat.." he murmured in my ear.

_Heat?_ I opened my mouth to say something but instead I started sniffing his neck. At first I could only smell his cologne but hidden underneath it I could smell his scent. I couldn't even describe it, all I know was that it attracted me.

His hand went to down to my ass groping it, I squealed in surprise "I'm going to make you feel so good, little strawberry." his mouth worked magic on my neck as he licked and sucked slowly,leaving marks.

"Oh god," I trembled in his arms, closing my eyes, allowing him to do as he pleased.

**Ichigo...I'm waiting** my eyes shot open, I grew dizzy as Hichigo's scent overpowered Grimmjow's; I knew Grimmjow had sensed his scent to because he glared and growled loudly, tugging me along with him.

"No, Grimmjow!" I used the last of my strength to yank myself free, and then I ran, ignoring Grimmjow's attempts to get my attention.

His scent surrounded me, it smelt so good I couldn't get enough of it! And I didn't know even why! I panted practically running into the door clumsily opening the door, almost tripping over my own feet as I scrambled up the stairs the smell was getting stronger, drowning me. I swung open my door, and there he was sitting on the edge of my bed grinning widely, as I fell to my knees, panting even harder.

"Took ya long enough, Ichigo," He purred seductively, leaning back on his hands.

"Sorry that I had a-," a whimper from my own lips cut me off, I fell onto my hands "W-what's happening to me?" I gasped staring up at him.

"Ahh did your little girlfriend forget to tell you,**"** I gave him a confused look, his grin growing **"**Since me and you mates, and you're the bitch of this relationship, get what you humans call in heat,"**  
**

My jaw dropped practically hitting the floor, _Was that what Grimmjow meant?_

"B-but I'm a guy that's not possible,"

"Oh anything's possible, Ichigo," Oh how he said my name, I shiver unconsciously.

"H-how do I-I make it s-stop?" I stuttered, it was getting so hard to control myself, I just wanted to throw myself in his arms and let him ravage me.

"I think you know," his eyes flashed with triumph and lust, "I think you know very well of how to get rid of it."

My eyes widened "W-we have to d-do it again?" he nodded, smirking opening his kosode revealing a well-toned, ivory body. Shrugging it off his shoulder, it sliding down his arms, then landing on the bed.

"Now why don't you make it easy on yourself and just give in," I couldn't fight it I needed this, I crawled forward quickly, my mouth watering uncontrollably as I closer. I settled in between his legs, folding my own then sitting on, I nuzzled his crotch with my nose, I quickly and clumsily made quick work of his pants. Undoing them quickly, taking out his cock and immediately latching my mouth around it.

It tasted so good, I licked all the way from his balls to the tip of his member licking the slit with my tongue, "I love you cock so much," I didn't even recognize my voice, it was filled with lust and sounded surprisingly sexy.

Hichigo chuckled petting my hair slowly, another drop of sweat formed on my forehead, I was getting so hot. Pulling my mouth away from his member I pumped it with one hand trying to pull off my shirt with the other.

"Goddamn!" I growled, now using both hands to tear my shirt off, then throwing it weakly to the side. "Take off your clothes," I growled, with a slight demanding tone.

"So impatient today, King," I stripped myself quickly, my clothes flying in different directions as I tore each article off, Hichigo on the other hand was taking his sweet old time, he was still in the process of taking off his pants. I pounced on top of him practically tearing off the rest of his clothes.

"I'm guessing we're skipping the foreplay," he snickered slightly, as I glared venomously at him.

"Shut up," I nuzzled his hand licking his fingers slowly, then took two into my mouth sucking on them furiously. I felt him move them around then rolled my tongue in between his fingertips.

"I think their wet enough," he said his voice filled with lust, giving them a final lick I climbed onto the bed, getting all fours, my ass high in the air.

"Hurry H-Hichigo!" I pleaded, I felt his hand cup my balls then glide up my rock hard shaft.

"I haven't even touched you and you're already leaking precum," he teased, his fingers sliding into my ass, with barely any resistance. I gasped my jaw slacking with pleasure, "You deny me Ichigo, but deep down I know you love this don't you?" he nipped my neck harshly leaving a mark.

I shook my head "You're wrong, This is never going to happen again," I promised, but deep down I knew it happen again and there'd be nothing that I could do to stop it.

"You say that now just wait until next time," he pulled out his fingers, I almost whimpered in protest but screamed instead as he thrust his length into me.

"Ahh~!" I thrusted my hips back, as he set a fast, harsh rhythm. "I'm gonna cum~!" I cried as I came.

"So soon King, and I'm not even close yet," he flipping me onto my back, he grabbed underneath my knees, bending me slightly, the new angle allowed him to hit that one spot over and over again. Making me a writhing, moaning mess.

"Nhh~! Ahh~, Hichigo c-cum inside of me~!" I begged, gripping the sheets tightly into my hands.

"As you wish, King," he grinned, a small drop of sweat sliding down his face as he continued to pound into my prostate. My body was burning, the fire consuming me as another climax washed over me. My cum landed on my face but I didn't care, the fire died down leaving me shivering, and gasping, but then moaned as my inner hollow's warm seed filled my insides

I didn't even hear the door open "Hey Ichigo Urahara-" I whipped my head to the door, there stood Rukia eyes wide at the scene laid out before her.

"I-I'm sorry Rukia," I would have said more but my vision darkened, as sleep took over me.

**Third Person point of view**

The hollow glared at the Shinigami, pulling out of Ichigo "What do ya want, Rukia," he sneered her named slightly as he pulled the blankets over the strawberry, then pulling on a pair of jeans from the floor.

"I don't think why I'm here is any of your concern," she snapped, meeting his ice cold glare with one of her own.

"...Listen Rukia I know you like Ichigo don't dare deny it, but let me get one thing straight," He stood up walking over to her, standing so close she had to press herself to the door, "Ichigo," He bent down his nose brushing against hers. Rukia didn't move she didn't want the damned hollow to know that he was making her uncomfortable. "Is mine, and I will rip your pretty little head right off your shoulders, if ya dare come on to him,"

Rukia ducked under his arm making her way to the closet and opening it. Before climbing in she turned to him, ice filling her words, "I should be saying that to you, hollow." then she shut the door.

* * *

**You are all so lucky I was in a writing mood . It took me only two days to finish this. ^^ Hope you guys liked it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait my lovely readers, school's started and I've got homework and all that good stuff -_- but anyway hope you all enjoy ^^  
**

**Ichigo's point of view**

"Hold still Ichigo," Rukia smirked as she held up a small grey bottle with a ani-hollow sign on two of the sides, and a black top and cap.

"It smells like woman's perfume," I growled, scooting away from her.

"Man up," she raised the bottle, grabbing my wrist so I couldn't escape her again "besides it'll make you smell pretty," she teased.

_More like a woman _I thought rolling my eyes, allowing her to squirt some of it on the front of my shirt and then some on my head.

"That smells fuckin nasty," I heard my hollow growl from my bed. Ever since I went into "heat" the hollow has refused to return to my inner world, and instead has made himself comfortable in my house; even wearing my clothes. Right now he was wearing a pair of black jeans and a blue t-shirt with a white skull on the front, messing around on my laptop.

"I thought you said this was suppose to make me smell pretty," I growled, a little at Rukia, who just rolled those beautiful eyes of hers, then sticking out her tongue at me.

"It does trust me, it's because he's a hollow that it's effecting him," I took the bottle from her, smirking teasingly at Hichigo.

"Maybe I should wear this everyday so you'll stay out of my pants,"

He wrinkled his nose in disgust, clearly not amused one bit, then he smirked "Even that couldn't stop me, King" he chuckled at my slight disappointment. then I felt Rukia's small hand onto of mine.

"If he tries anything I'll kill him," there was a tease in her voice but yet I could in her eyes she meant it.

Hichigo glared daggers at her getting off the bed, then sitting behind me putting his arms around my waist and head on my shoulder, "I'd like to see you try, small fry," he snarled. I looked at him then at her.

"Calm down children," I sighed, they've been at each other's throat's ever since the time I'd woken up from being in "heat" and now."Come on Rukia let's go out somewhere and see if it'll work,".

"Alright," she stuck out her tongue at Hichigo in triumph, grabbing her handbag, but before she could stand up Hichigo grabbed her wrist yanking her down, so her head was right by his mouth. He whispered something in her ear but I couldn't hear it, but I knew it wasn't anything thing good. Rukia narrowed her eyes, jerking herself free then heading out the door. "Let's go Ichigo,"

"Coming," I said, grabbing my sweatshirt then following her, shutting the door the door behind me "So where do you wanna go?"

"I already have a place in mind," she said.

I gave her a confused look "Were?"

Rukia looked over her shoulder at me a small smile on her lips then it faded "You'll see,"

Rukia led the way in silence as we walked through town, several times I thought we were going to stop at a restaurant or a café, but we never did she kept walking not saying a word as we started walking through the park. It wasn't a big park but it was a fairly good size with a set of swings and a playground, on the other side of the park was a forest filled with thick trees. Along the way I notice a few hollows eyeing me, some trying to approach but then immediately retreated with little hisses of irritation and lust.

_I guess that stuff really does work I thought _smiling slightly, Rukia slowed when we approached the trees but then reset her pace, ducking under a branch and right into the woods.

"Are we almost there Rukia?" I asked, looking around.

"Yeah, we're almost there be patient," I sighed, louder watching as several birds chirped and flew over my head.

"We're here," I quickly stopped, nearly bumping into her, I easily looked over her head at the location, it was a meadow; flowers of all different colors and long, green grass flowed with the small breeze, a mother doe and her two fawns stared at us on the other side of the meadow. Then with a flick of their ears they pranced off back into the thick trees, white tails raised high.

"Wow, Rukia," I felt her take my hand and lead me through the tall grass, then she stopped turning around, facing me. Her eyes staring into mine.

"Ichigo..." she trailed off leaned up, I felt my cheeks burn.

_Is she going to kiss me?_ I buzzed with excitement still standing there _She won't be able to reach if you continue standing dumbass,_ slowly I leaned down, my cheeks burning even more. I felt something stir in me but I ignored it. Suddenly a white hand grabbed Rukia's throat from behind, the nails digging into her skin as my hollow threw Rukia across the meadow. She screamed in surprise as she flew through the air landing heavily onto the ground.

"Rukia!" I went to go to her.

"Stay." my hollow snarled, anger and ice in his voice, I stopped, why the hell was I stopping?! "I warned ya Rukia, come onto **MY** Ichigo and I'll kill ya," my jaw dropped kill her?!

"Hichigo-," I started.

"Shut up," I closed my mouth, my hollow made slow strides over to Rukia, who struggled to get up. "How stupid is this why ya went all the way out here, cause ya knew I was gonna come for ya,"  
she didn't say anything, just glared up at him. I tried speaking again but no words came out, why couldn't I do anything? I kept trying until a single word came out of my lips.

"Please," Hichigo stopped for a minute glaring at me over his shoulder.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up," he growled, I looked down pursing my lips together. Rukia finally stood, holding her arm as she left her Gigai.

"You said you would kill me Hichigo let's see you try," she said calmly, pulling her sword out of it's sheath. I watched in horror as Hichigo grinned, widely drawing his own sword.

"Any last words, Rukia?"

Her eyes narrowed "I should be saying that to you," then she lunged, Hichigo easily blocked her attack, shoving her causing her to stumble back slightly. Hichigo raised his sword swinging it down in a wide arc, Rukia ducked the blade barely grazing the top of her head. I watched aghast, helpless to do anything except watch as they lunged at each other, blades crashing together, the sound ringing through the air as they met over and over again, sparks flying from the friction of the two metals.

Hichigo got a lucky hit, he faked a lung at her face and instead plunged the blade through Rukia's shoulder, she screamed in agony and pain as she wretched herself from the blade, her hand holding her blade trembled with effort to keep holding it, as she held the other hand to the river of blood flowing from her shoulder, she crumbled to her knees panting heavily. I had to stop this, I felt my fingers twitch as I willed my body to move, every muscle seemed like stone as I forced myself to take a step then another.

"S-stop," my tongue felt heavy in my mouth as I spoke, nobody heard me. Hichigo raised his sword high the tip shining bright with Rukia's blood, sliding down in little streams down the sides, then onto the ground beneath.

"I warned ya, Rukia" then he swung it down toward her, everything slowed, as I watched with wide eyes as it got lower and lower. Rukia crouched there too much in pain to move.

"STOP!" I felt my body unfreeze as I rushed in front of Rukia, holding her against my chest, I closed my eyes waiting for the cold blade struck me, and then feel the flaming pain. But it never came I opened one eye looking up, my jaw practically hitting the ground, Grimmjow stood behind Rukia his hand gripping the tip of Hichigo's blade.

"Some mate you are," he growled, the blade cutting more into his hand, but he didn't seem fazed by it.

"Stay out of this," my hollow snarled, yanking his blade from his grip. "Why are ya here?"

Grimmjow scowled licking his hand, then I noticed his panther ears flicking in annoyance, his tail thrashing slightly. It could if been laughable, if we met at another time, "I came looking for Ichigo," there was a long silence as Hchigo's eyes narrowed in a fierce glare.

"Why were ya looking for him?" I heard plainly hear the possessiveness in his tone.

"I think you know why," Grimmjow's tail thrashed around more, then he turned to me "There's gonna be a little party tonight,"

I raised a eyebrow, "A party?"

He nodded "It's tonight, you should come," he smirked 'Unless you're too much of your own hollow's bitch," I tensed my blood boiling with anger.

"I'm nobody's bitch, Kitty," It was a pathetic comeback but hey I tried.

"Then I'll see ya there, Bitch" he laughed, handing me a piece of paper, then flash stepping away.

Still glaring I fixed it onto Hichigo, "Help me get her home,"

"Hell-,"

"Now!" I snapped, he stood there glaring at me then with a loud 'tsk' I watched satisfied as he carried her Gigai over to us, holding it up as I place Rukia back into her Gigai. Her face looked more relaxed and less filled with pain, but I could still see it in her eyes, the wound on the her shoulder was smaller than what it once was but was still streaming blood. Tearing a piece of my shirt off I tied it around her arm then picked her up gently. "When we get home, you're in big trouble got that?"

"Whatever," he growled, walking ahead of me into the direction that me and Rukia came.

* * *

"You're not going!"

"I'm going!" I argued back, "You don't own me!"

"O h I don't?" like lightning he had me pressed up against the wall, his knee between my legs and up against my groin, leaning down he growled into my ear "I own ya; your mind, body, and your heart whether you like it or not" he pulled on my earlobe, causing me to gasp quietly.

I opened my mouth to argue once again then an idea popped into my head, I closed my mouth growling through clenched teeth "Fine, whatever," I shoved him, storming past him "I'm going to take a shower then," I slammed the door shut not letting him reply, I took a deep breath _I just hope Rukia will be fine home alone with him_, I thought picturing Rukia on her bed, sleeping soundly. Taking a deep breath on turned on the water, I waited a few moments before opening the bathroom window quietly, _I'll be there just for an hour and then I'll come home, _I promised then jumped down, freezing when I landed on a branch but there was nothing. Adrenaline rushed through my veins, I knew if I got caught now Hichigo would punish me, but I also knew that my punishment would be worse if I pulled this off. Pulling out the piece of paper from my pocket, I looked it over one last time, before standing up and sprinting off.

**Whoo party time XD The next chapter will be up wayy sooner...I hope anyway ^^"**


End file.
